The late conversation of Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel
by gleeangel1
Summary: A conversation between Kurt and Sam via text from the first day they met to the development of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The late conversation of Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel**

**Author: Gleeangel1**

**Summary: A conversation between Kurt and Sam via text from the first day they met to the development of their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own everything else. Ryan Murphy does. If I did kurt would be making out with sam every minute and most glee guys would be shirtless**

**Spoilers: Just to be safe all episodes shown so far.**

**Parings: Sam/Quinn at the start but eventual Kurt/Sam  
**

**Warnings: Nothing yet**

**Author's note: This is my first ever fanfiction so be nice and it's not that good. There will be other chapters.**

* * *

Friday August 4th 5:12 pm

**Kurt:** Hey Sam. Its Kurt you know the amazing fashionista from glee club.

**Sam:** Yea, don't worry, I remember who you are.

**Kurt:** Cool. How are you?

**Sam:** I am well. How are you?

**Kurt:** I'm fine thank you.

**Kurt: **Soooo are you going to tell me already?

**Sam: **Tell you what?

**Kurt: **Sam, I have three talents, my voice, my ability to stop trends in men fashion and when it comes from a bottle.

**Sam: **what?

**Kurt: **your dyed blonde hair.

**Sam: **dude, my hair is not dyed so what are you talking about.

**Kurt: **uh, yes it is. No one has platinum blonde hair.

**Sam: **IT IS NOT DYED. OKAY?

**Kurt: **watever.

* * *

Saturday August 5th 12:23 pm

**Sam: **Hey Kurt. How are you?

**Kurt: **I am okay. How are you?

**Sam: **I'm fine. I was wandering if you weren't doing anything today, do you wanna go watch a movie or something.

**Kurt: **are you sure? You wanna go watch a movie with me? Kurt Hummel?

**Sam: **Yea I do cas you are awesome.

**Kurt: **Aww thank you. Well sure I won't mind and im not doing anything today so yea I can come. What are we watching?

**Sam: **ummmm I hope you don't mind but we will be going to see…. Avatar.

**Kurt: **Avatar? Seriously, the flying blue people? Fine I'll go with you.

**Sam: **Alright I'll see you in 5 minutes k?

**Kurt: **k. bye.

* * *

Saturday August 5th 4:47

**Sam: **So Kurt, how did you enjoy the movie?

**Kurt: **OH MY GOSH I LOVED IT. The flying blue things and the animals.

**Sam:** Well thank you. I always thought that it was a good movie.

**Kurt: **well sam thank you for taking me today I had a lot of fun.I wouldn't mind doing it again.

**Sam:** Well maybe next time.

* * *

Tuesday August 8th 5:03

**Kurt: **So recent news is that you are now dating Quinn Fabray the cheerleader? Seriously Sam you go for the head cheerleader and it's like your 2nd week of school.

**Sam: **Wow, word spreads fast around here. Ummmmmmmm, yea I am dating Quinn now. Are you dating anyone?

**Kurt: **Ummmm No, you do know I'm gay right.

**Sam: **Yea. I knew that.

**Kurt: **Then y would you ask me that in such a homophobic town.

**Sam: **I thought that there would be someone but….. awkward.

**Kurt: **No its fine, I'm used to it so it's fine.

7:52

**Kurt: **Hey hair dye, so how are things between you and Quinn?

**Sam: **MY HAIR ISNT DYED.

**Sam:** and things with Quinn are fine. Thank you very much.

**Kurt: **You know, if you need any help with Quinn, I'm right here for you.

**Sam: **Oh k cool. You know Kurt, you are a good friend.

**Kurt: **Well thankyou Sam. Well I have to leave now so I will talk to you later.

**Sam: **Bye Kurt, I'll talk to you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The late conversation of Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel

Author: Gleeangel1

Summary: A conversation between Kurt and Sam via text from the first day they met to the development of their relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own everything else. Ryan Murphy does. If I did kurt would be making out with sam every minute and most glee guys would be shirtless

Spoilers: Just to be safe all episodes shown so far.

Parings: Sam/Quinn at the start, hints of Kurt/Sam

Warnings: Nothing yet

Author's note: Looving Kurt and Sam

Friday August 11th 5:24 pm

**Sam: **Did I do something wrong? You've been ignoring me the past few days?

**Sam: **Kurt! ANSWER ME!

**Sam:** Sigh I give up.

Saturday August 12th 12:04

**Sam: **Hey Kurt, I was wandering if you wanted to catch a movie or something?

**Sam: **Kurt? Seriously, why are you angry at me? What have I done wrong?

**Sam:** Hmph fine ill just go with Quinn.

Saturday August 17th 4:17

**Kurt:** uhhh Hey Sam, How have you been?

**Sam: **So now you're talking to me? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU FOR THE PAST WEEK AND ALL YOU DO IS IGNORE ME. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?

**Kurt:** Sam trust me, you haven't done anything wrong.

**Sam: **Then why have you been angry at me? Since I didn't do anything wrong what the hell is wrong is happening?

**Kurt:** Sam I can't tell you but its best that you don't know. I've been ignoring you for my sake.

**Sam:** and why is that? What do you need to ignore me for?

**Kurt: **I am serious Sam, I cannot tell you it will ruin our friendship.

**Kurt: **OMG STUPID STUPID forget what I just said.

**Sam: **Kurt what is going on? What is happening that will ruin our friendship. Nothing can. I'm your friend so you can trust me.

**Kurt: **No Sam, I can't tell you and that's final.

**Sam:** If you don't tell me I won't talk to you til you do. Goodbye Kurt.

**Kurt: **Sam, don't be this way.

**Kurt: **Sam?

**Kurt: **Fine I'll tell you but promise me that you won't hate me. Ok?

**Sam: **Fine. I promise.

**Kurt: **ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. how would I say this. I have been developing these feelings that I've had before and I don't want it to happen again.

**Sam: **Ok… and that means

**Kurt: **That I like you.

**Kurt: **Please don't hate me.

**Sam:** Why would I hate you? Just cas you like me I should hate you? Kurt that's a stupid reason. Kurt I would never hate you (well I cant make sure of that) but most likely I will never hate you Kurt, you got it? You are an amazing talented person and no one can take that away from you.

**Kurt: **Well thankyou Sam and im sorry that I have been ignoring your clearly unnatural hair.

**Sam: **For the last time MY HAIR ISNT DYED!

**Kurt:** Sure… and I am not an amazing singer that loves wicked.


End file.
